


gluttony is a sin (that ladd and lua may or may not commit)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [25]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, hey guess what the same old warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You want something, baby? It's yours.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	gluttony is a sin (that ladd and lua may or may not commit)

**Author's Note:**

> woop here it is

Too much of a good thing.

 

He's heard the saying associated with it, but he's always thought that it's bullshit. If something is good, you should get as much of it as you possibly can, no exceptions. How could it possibly be bad, if it's good? That's never made a bit of sense to Ladd, and he's never held himself back from indulging.

 

In his eyes, there's nothing wrong with indulging, and over-indulging isn't something he believes is possible. Perhaps he has such a casual view because work is play for him, because he does what he loves and loves what he does, because it feels like he's indulging every single day. The look on some cocky bastard's face when they realize they're fucked is a very, very good thing indeed and he doesn't think that's something he could ever have too much of. Neither is the rush he gets from a fight, or the excitement that lingers long after the fight is won.

 

Lua says something in his eyes changes and that they become brighter and shine for a while after,but he looked in a mirror once and didn't notice much of a difference, so he has to just take her word for it. Whatever the case, she has told him just how he looks when he's indulged so much that some might call it too much, and she has told him that this is what she likes to indulge in. She shares his opinion on the idea of too much of a good thing, naturally.

Her idea of a good thing is the time they spend alone, when he's feeling a bit daring and in the mood to tease, when he is willing to take her to the very edge only to bring her back, because it isn't her time yet. He knows how much she loves it, and sometimes he feels like he lives for the look on her face when she's slipping away or when she thinks he's about to finish her off, and it's so hard not to take it all the way, especially knowing just how much she will love it.

For her, indulgence is his hands around her throat, squeezing until her vision blurs, and a good time is a gun to her temple with no idea whether or not it is loaded. A knife at her throat or posed above her heart, her head held below water, a whispered threat while walking together near a high edge...to her, these are the greatest indulgences that life has to offer.

Ladd agrees with her wholeheartedly, and the things he does to tease her and the way he shows her previews of what's to come become indulgences for him as well. It's a very good thing that he will never have too much of, right up there with killing those that he barely knows. Probably better, because even though he has yet to take it all the way with her, he _does_ know her, and _very_ intimately, and the fact of the matter is, he considers Lua an indulgence all on her own.

He has never been this madly and passionately and hopelessly and desperately in love with anyone, has never cared this much about anything, and even when he doesn't have his gun to her head or his hands around her throat; if he is with her, than he is indulging, and that is why even just playing at death with her is more enjoyable for him than delivering the real thing to anyone else. She means more to him than anything in the world could ever hope to, and he  _knows_ for a damn  _fact_ that he is never going to get enough of her, much less too much.

“You can have anything you want now,” he told her once, early in their relationship. He had just shown her the new clothes he had bought for her, an entirely new wardrobe and only the best for the woman who had his heart, and she had given a pretty little gasp, surprised at all that he had already done for her.

“Anything?” she had asked, and he had felt himself getting excited at the idea of doing more for her, something he was not used to feeling. But if there was something she wanted, he knew in that moment that he would have done just about anything to get it for her.

“Absolutely!” he had replied, throwing his arms out to the side for emphasis. “It doesn't matter what it is. You want something, baby? It's yours. Now that you're mine, you just gotta say that word and you can have whatever you want.”

Lua had lowered her lashes and given him a teasing smile and said, “Now, Ladd, you know exactly what it is that I want.”

He had looked at her, just a little bit confused for a moment, before he had burst out laughing, realization dawning on him. “ _Lua_!” he had playfully scolded, wagging a finger at her. “You _know_ that's the only thing I can't just _give_ you! I know you know better than that, so why don't you try being a little more patient? I'll give you anything else you want, but there's no way I'm going to rush that, got it?”

She'd sighed then, in mock-exasperation, and then nodded at him, and he'd pulled her in close and let his fingers curl around her neck. It had been the first time he had teased her and shown her just how close he could bring her, and it had been more than enough to calm her appetite for the time being.

Oh, but to think of that now, and to think of how much he will love it when he can take it all the way, he begins to wonder and that is when it starts to make sense to him. Ladd has never been able to comprehend the idea of too much of a good thing, but he has been so distracted with these minor indulgences that he hasn't thought about the greatest indulgence of all, the one he is still refraining from.

Everything good he has ever felt, every good thing and every indulgence, is going to pale in comparison to the moment when he finally kills the love of his life, and that is something that he can only do once. It is going to be the greatest indulgence for her as well, and it is something that she can only experience once, and if they were to do it too soon, then it would most certainly be too much of a good thing, and then it would be just as bad as the saying goes.

He doesn't believe in holding back or refraining where any of the other pleasures in life are concerned. Killing anyone else he pleases, eating expensive meals, spending every second he can with Lua, fucking her senseless, teasing her with the possibility of her death- he has no qualms about indulging in any of these things, but when it comes down to it, he is always showing restraint and always guarding himself from being too gluttonous where life's great pleasures are concerned.

No matter what, he is not going to kill her until the moment is absolutely perfect, no matter how much he wants to or how wonderful it will be for the both of them, and she knows this and understands this. Too much of a good thing can be very bad, after all.

 


End file.
